


Among Us - How to Be Good at the Game

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: for Among Us, info fic, so tips and tricks basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: This is literally just an info fic. Ever read a tips-n-tricks article? It's just one on AO3.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Among Us - How to Be Good at the Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is only for the Skeld map. I might make a chapter on Mira HQ, but I'd have to get better at it.

So, a good way to win as Crew is to keep tabs on everybody. The "Swipe Card" task is a good way to do it; either everybody has the task, or nobody has it. If you don't have the task, and you see someone "doing" the task, call a meeting and tell everyone that they faked card. I've won as Crew about ten times for this trick. If you do have the task, then see who follows you. Watch the task bar. Once someone finishes the task, the bar will go up and they'll walk away. Then at the next meet, you can verify them by saying you saw them do card.

The Impostor's first kill cooldown is only ten seconds long, regardless of what the cooldown was set to. After the first meeting, or their first kill, it's set back to the "official" cooldown (e.g., from 10 to 25, and stays 25 for the rest of the game). This is a great time to do any "dangerous" tasks, like Data in Electrical, or starting the reactor. 

The Admin map is a really interesting tab. In it, you can see how many people are where. People will simply phase from one room to the next after a few seconds (hallways are not monitored), but if an impostor vents, they will teleport instantly to the vented room. If someone is killed, their icon will flash once before disappearing. You can use this data to determine who is being suspiciously fast, and it's easy to use to your advantage.

There are four sabotages: Reactor, O2, Lights, and Communications (Comms). The Reactor and O2 sabotages are urgent. They have to be fixed in 30 seconds, or the Impostor automatically wins. While O2 is easier to fix with two people, it's not required; however, the Reactor has to have two people holding down the print-reading operators. Lights dims the Crewmates' vision by, I believe 400%, so from 1.0x to .25x, or from 3.0x to .75x, as examples. This is a good time to kill; the crewmates won't be able to see you coming until it's too late, and in a multi-imp game, you can easily mess with fixing the lights to give your fellow Impostors time to kill. While the Comms sabotage gets memed on for being weak, it's actually very effective for sneaky Impostors; it takes out the feeds for Security cams and the Admin map, and also hides the progress on the task bar, so it's your best chance to effectively fake a task, or vent to where someone is hiding. Comms is also a good place to stack-kill, but you'll want to be careful of when you do it. Whoever kills is instantly teleported to the body, so if your color pops to the front of the stack and someone sees it, say goodbye to your run.

There are four visual tasks. The most obvious one is "Medbay Scan", where you stand on the scanner and a green X-ray monitors your body for 10 seconds. Some less noticeable ones are "Clear Asteroids" and "Clean Garbage". The asteroids are located in Weapons, and the visual part is the outer cannons firing lasers at the asteroids. The garbage task will be in either the Cafeteria or O2, which then leads down to Storage, where the animation is a block of garbage floating out to space. The last one is "Prime Shields", but the animation only happens once per game, which is the two outer bars glowing up when the task is completed. You can say "I have trash/asteroids/medbay/shields if anyone wants to watch" in the chat. Normally you'll have a few volunteers; take as many people as you can.

My last piece of advice is understanding Among Us lingo. Here's a quick rundown of anything you may need to know!

cams - Security room, watching the cameras  
*color* sus - that color is suspicious, and you should keep an eye on them  
elec - Electrical  
comms - Communications  
caf - Cafeteria  
engine - either the Upper or Lower Engine rooms; ask them to specify  
nav/navi - Navigations  
skip - Skip voting  
vent - Used as a verb--they saw a color go into the vents  
afk - away from keyboard, which means the player isn't at the game at the moment

Hopefully you guys learned something new! If you want me to make a chapter on Mira or Polus, let me know so I can start using those maps more frequently!


End file.
